Can I trust you?
by bestfriendswithfangirling
Summary: After 8 years, Kurt see's Blaine Anderson - his old high school tormentor - in a diner. When Blaine asks him out, Kurt has to decide whether to accept or not. Can he forgive Blaine for the past and welcome him into his future?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hello everyone :) So this was originally going to be just a short One-Shot but I couldn't finish it all in one, so its roughly going to be two or three chapters. I don't have much experience with writing Klaine fics, so please go easy on me! But I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to write it down! :)**

* * *

"Waiter!"

"Waiter!"

"Waiter!"

Kurt Hummel bites his tongue in order to stop a scream of frustration from escaping his mouth. His shift is merely a few hours in, and already Kurt feels like quitting. These customers don't seem to be able to grasp the concept of patience. Kurt has had enough.

"Coming!" He shouts, to the nearest agitated customer, who examines him before throwing him an icy glare.

Although his service isn't exactly exemplary at the moment, Kurt is fairly sure that he's done nothing to deserve such a glare. Somewhat self-consciously, he glances down at the dark green shirt, and black trousers that makes up his uniform. Perhaps it is the green. It really is an unflattering colour.

Frustrated, Kurt makes his way over to the kitchen where his coworker Santana smirks at him from under her black hair net.

"Trouble in Paradise ?" She asks sarcastically.

Kurt chuckles, recognising the joke. Since the owner decided to name the diner 'Paradise', the employees tend to ask each other whether there is 'Trouble in Paradise' whenever they have a bad day at work. Though Kurt thinks the idea is fairly stupid, sometimes it actually makes him feel better and usually earns some half - hearted snickers around the room.

"You have no idea." Kurt answers.

Santana lets out a sympathetic hum, before gesturing to the steaming plate of food that rests on a black tray beside her.

"Are you gonna get that? The food isn't going to carry itself." She says with an slightly amused tone.

Kurt, who had been daydreaming, suddenly springs to life.

"Oh-oh yes of course." He stutters, before grabbing the tray and rushing out to the customer section of the diner.

His eyes scan the tables, looking for the lucky number thirteen who had ordered a burger and fries. When he finally spots the number thirteen, he scrutinises the man who sits at that table: the curly black hair and broad shoulders somehow look familiar to Kurt.

Without looking down at the man, Kurt settles the plate of food lightly on the table, feeling slightly satisfied that he's managed to do so without breaking something.

"Thank you."

Kurt's heart suddenly skips a beat. He knows that voice. He's heard that voice many times before. Slowly, Kurt glances down at the man in front of him, who is attacking his food with the eagerness of someone who hadn't eaten for a year. A few seconds later, he lets out a small gasp. Oh god. Its him. Its Blaine Anderson: The guy who used to tease him throughout his first year of high school.

Kurt happens to notice, much to his annoyance, that Blaine is still good looking - so good looking that it can only be described as obnoxious. His ebony curls are slightly longer than Kurt remembers them, framing his face like a velvet curtain, but still enhancing his features. He can't see Blaine's eyes, but he remembers what colour they are. He doesn't think he will ever be able to forget the satisfied glint in those hazel eyes as they teased him the past. His sense of style hasn't changed much either, and the fashion fanatic in Kurt cringes at Blaine's ripped jeans and plain fitted black T-shirt. The only thing that seems to have changed is his posture. Back in high school, Blaine had maintained a dominating demeanour, enforced to ward off and intimidate anyone who came near him. Now, his body is almost...slouched. It looks as if the fight has been drained out of him, and Kurt is unsure whether this is a positive or negative thing.

Engrossed in his observations of Blaine, Kurt fails to notice that the other man has stopped eating his food, and has instead focused his attentions on Kurt.

Kurt meets Blaine's raised eyebrow with a small blush, fighting the urge to duck his head in embarrassment. After high school, Kurt promised himself that his days of submissiveness were over. No longer would he shy away from people. Or be afraid to speak his mind. He was going to look people in the eye and show them exactly who he was. No pretenses, no sugarcoating.

But there is something about Blaine that makes him forget about all of that. Perhaps it is the fact that he reminds Kurt of the innocent, hopeful boy he used to be. Or maybe it's because Blaine's questing look and rosy lips turned up into a smirk makes tingles shoot up his body. Either way Kurt is fucked.

"Can I help you?" Blaine inquires, a hint of irritation in his tone.

Kurt opens his mouth to reply, and then closes it again, wondering how the hell he is going to explain him practically staring at Blaine like a creepy stalker.

"No sorry I was just-

"Wait a second."Blaine cuts in.

He narrows his eyes at Kurt, inspecting him as he leans closer. It takes a second for Blaine's eyes to widen in recognition, and it takes him even longer to remember Kurt's name. Even then it's only his second name.

"Oh my fucking god." Blaine exclaims, his eyes bright with amusement. "Little Hummel is that you?"

Kurt grits his teeth at the nickname. He had been hoping that Blaine would be a mature adult for once in his life, and would maybe call Kurt by his name, but that obviously didn't seem to be the case.

"Don't call me that." Kurt practically growls, which earns him a surprised snort from Blaine. "My name is Kurt. But you already know that. I know you're an idiot Blaine, but I am sure you remember me, or can - at the very least - read a name tag."

Blaine grins at that, and it vaguely reminds Kurt of the cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland.

"Woah. Feisty now are we? Little Hummel's all grown up. And speaking of growing up, when did you get hot?"

If Kurt's cheeks aren't already red with anger, they are now, accompanied by a slight blush at Blaine's comment about him being 'hot'. Kurt knows that the blush is palpable on his features, if the smug look that Blaine is giving him is any indication. While inwardly reprimanding himself for his milky white complexion, Kurt scowls at his former tormentor.

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response." was Kurt's icy reply "Now If you'll excuse me, I have other customers to serve."

Now this is a lie and Kurt knows it. While there have been multiple customers screaming for his attention throughout his shift, they are all silent now, perfectly satisfied with the sudden increase of staff since the end of their lunch break. However, Kurt is certain that he can find something else to do, and if it means getting away from Blaine then that's the icing on the cake.

As Kurt turns to leave, Blaine speaks.

"Wait!"

Kurt stops. He lets out a heavy breath, as if to compose himself, and slowly turns back around. If there is anything that Blaine Anderson is, its persistent. Although Kurt can't think of anything worse than continuing a conversation with him, he knows that it's necessary in order to get him to leave him alone.

He strides up to Blaine's table, slams his hands on the surface and leans into Blaine's direction.

"What!" He hisses, and suddenly regrets his position, as he realises that he and Blaine are in quite close proximity.

Blaine, however, seems to be enjoying this closeness very much, so much in fact that he takes the opportunity to glance unsubtly down at Kurt's lips, causing Kurt's breath to hitch in his throat.

"Go out with me?" Blaine whispers. Kurt supposes its for dramatic effect. Blaine has always had a fondness for theatrics. And though Kurt hates to admit it, it has the desired effect. Kurt shivers, despite himself, while his brain practically recoils at the idea. His heart, however, is a different story. Something awakens there that he hasn't felt in a long time. And Kurt is suddenly mentally sent back to a time where Blaine Anderson was the first boy that Kurt had ever had a crush on, maybe even loved.

"No." Kurt replies instantly. Regret hits him suddenly, but he forces himself to ignore it.

He watches as Blaine's face seems to fall slightly, before the mask is reconstructed and the confident, irritating Blaine is back once again.

"Why not?"

Kurt gives Blaine an incredulous look. "You know why not."

He can't believe that Blaine has the audacity to ask him out. There is a number of things that Kurt expects to happen on a monday. A reprimanding from his boss. Angry customers and occasionally an angry Santana. Blaine asking him is not one of those things. Hell seeing Blaine at all is not one of those things.

In the time that Kurt is expressing his disbelief, Blaine has grasped Kurts arm in his hands, looking up at him with those hazel eyes of his filled with something that Kurt can't quite put his finger on.

"Come on Little Hummel." Blaine moans. "That was a long time ago. I've -

"You've what? You've changed?" Kurt wrenches his arm out of Blaine's grip. "It doesn't look that way to me Blaine. Seven years later and you're still treating me like a child, teasing me, undermining me, even though you'd like to fuck me, sound familiar?"

Kurt doesn't realise that his eyes are watering until a tear slides down his cheek. He wipes it away furiously, and tries to focus his glare at Blaine. Blaine, who is looking at him with a mixture of shame and hope on his features.

Blaine sighs and runs his fingers through his curls frustratedly.

"Look I'm-I'm sorry okay? Please. I regret what happened. And I'd like a second chance." Blaine says sincerely.

His eyes are wide, vulnerable even, but it does nothing to cease Kurt's fears and insecurities. Could he really do it? Could he really go out with Blaine Anderson?

Kurt is aware that they are still in the diner, and frankly he's pretty sure that everyone who is sitting on the table next to them is listening to their conversation. One of the old ladies on the table looks up at Kurt then and winks, mouthing 'Do it. He's cute.' He gives her a shaky smile, before looking away. In any other situation it would be endearing to have an senior citizen's support, but now it is just straight up unhelpful, and only weakens Kurt's resolve to resist Blaine.

As if right on time, a customer shouts over to Kurt, demanding some water for their parched throat. Kurt looks up at Blaine, who is still waiting for a response,and sighs removing his notepad from his t-shirt pocket and scribbling down his number on it. Feeling like he may regret it, he passes the number to Blaine.

"We'll talk about this later." Kurt says.

Blaine tries - but fails - to contain a grin, as he pockets the number quickly.

Kurt straightens up from his position of leaning on the table, where he was practically subjected to Blaine's date proposal, and grimaces at the crack of his back from the strain. For what feels like the hundredth time, Kurt takes a step to leave. But when Blaine speaks, he is forced to stop once again.

"Talk to you later Little Hummel."

Kurt isn't sure whether Blaine said that just to annoy him, or to be endearing, but either way it is exasperating. He can't bare to look behind him and see Blaine smirking at him. Perhaps him asking Kurt out is all one big game, and he's choosing Kurt as a worthy and interesting player. It wouldn't be the first time he's played Kurt. There are many reasons why Kurt loathes the nickname that Blaine has given him, not liking to be a pawn for someone else's amusement is one of them.

"A piece of advice." Kurt says to Blaine without turning around. "If you want that date I suggest you stop calling me that."

Kurt strides away after that, not wanting to speak with Blaine any further. He fetches the customers water, and works harder than ever for the remainder of his shift. During this time he doesn't glance in Blaine direction. Not once. He feels that if he did, he might not be able to look away again. Finally, when his shift ends at five, he bundles up the courage to glance in the direction of Blaine's table. Of course he's not there. But, a small piece of paper is, folded neatly on top of the napkins.

With his heart thumping distractedly against his chest, Kurt picks up the note and unravels it to reveal Blaine's phone number scrawled in Blaine's cursive handwriting. Unlike Blaine, his handwriting is delicate. A pattern of graceful twists and turns. Kurt briefly wonders if that's what the Blaine is really like, instead of this self-righteous asshole who seems to think the world worships him.

"Kurt why the fuck are you still here? I know that you live a very sheltered life for a 22 year old gay but come on this is pushing it-" Santana scolds, before stopping when she notices Kurt's expression. "Wait what happened?"

Kurt crosses his arms, leaning against one of the nearest tables.

"Blaine Anderson happened." He admits with a sigh.

Santana raises an eyebrow, walking up to him and settling herself beside him.

"Shit." She says sympathetically. "Come on I know a good ice cream shop down the road. Everyone knows that eating away the pain is the best cure for heartbreak."

"I am not heartbroken Santana."

Santana gives him a look, and Kurt instantly knows what it means. It means that whatever she's about to say is not going to be good. And of course it turns out that Kurt is perfectly right.  
"No not yet. But you will be."

They both leave then. Arms linked together as the cold wind brushes against their skin. Just as they step out of 'Paradise', Kurt begins to wonder if Santana is right. Will Blaine break his heart? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the next chapter! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, sixth form got in the way :( But, I am thinking that this will be the last chapter, instead of doing three. Unless anyone wants me to do an epilogue! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt stumbles into his apartment clumsily, gripping the door handle for support. When Santana had suggested that they get ice cream, Kurt had been dubious, his constant struggle to maintain a healthy weight flashing through his mind. It would only take one ice cream for him to fall into a dangerous pattern of stress eating, especially since he had a considerable amount of things to be stressed about. So instead of ice cream, Santana dragged him to a gay bar, just three streets away from where they worked. Kurt's rationale behind agreeing to this had been simple. It would make him forget about Blaine. At least, for a little while.

Unfortunately, Kurt quickly discovers that his feeble attempt at prompting memory loss doesn't work so well. Instead, he finds himself drunk, tired and still thinking about Blaine.

Swaying on his feet, he wanders over to his vintage leather sofa that rests in the centre of his tiny living room. As soon as he reaches it, he collapses, letting the sofa break his fall.

 _The best thing about living in a minuscule apartment,_ Kurt thinks lazily, _is that you don't have to walk too far when you're drunk out of your mind._

For a while, Kurt simply lays there, enjoying the sudden state of contentment that his body seems to have slipped into. At the edge of his thoughts, one name threatens to break through his drunken haze: Kurt lets out a sigh of frustration. It's as if he's haunting him. A slightly younger version of himself had thought he was free of the emotional turmoil that was Blaine Anderson, but he had been wrong. Now, Kurt is torn.

While letting out a disgruntled groan, Kurt drags himself to his feet and ambles over to his bedroom. It looks exactly how he left it. Plain and simple. In this moment, Kurt contemplates how the atmosphere in his room can remain so calm and collected, while his insides are churning with uncertainty. As Kurt sheds his clothes and climbs into bed, his phone - which is resting undisturbed on his bedside table - lights up with a message. Thinking that it must be Blaine, Kurt stops himself from immediately picking up his phone and answering it. He doesn't want to seem too eager. After a few minutes of restraint, he practically launches himself at his phone, only to find a message from the phone company.

Almost immediately, disappointment washes over him like a tidal wave as he breathes a heavy sigh. It is becoming clear to him that his unwillingness to think about Blaine, only deepens his desire to think about him.

After a few moments of deliberating back and forth, Kurt realises that there's only one thing to do.

To Blaine: 1:30am

 _Okay._

Though the text is slightly - okay completely ambiguous with no context whatsoever as to what he is agreeing to, Kurt knows that Blaine will interpret the message accordingly. He highly doubts that he'll receive a response at 1 o'clock in the morning, but he supposes that this could be a good thing. It at leasts gives him time I convince himself that texting Blaine is a good idea.

When his phone chimes with a message a few minutes later, Kurt inwardly reprimands himself for once again underestimating Blaine Anderson. Of course he would be awake at this time of the night. It isn't the first time Blaine has surprised him and it certainly won't be the last.

From Blaine: 1:31am

 _Great :) I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow._

"Tomorrow?" Kurt repeats incredulously to himself. He doesn't even have a week to mentally prepare himself. It occurs to him that Blaine doesn't even know his address; as if Blaine can read his mind, his phone flashes with another text.

From Blaine: 1:35am

 _Don't worry. I already know where you live. I asked Santana for your address._

Kurt raises his eyebrow at that. So Blaine had obviously been sure that he would agree to the date. Shaking his head in astonishment, Kurt types out a reply.

To Blaine: 1:37am

 _How presumptuous of you._

From Blaine: 1:38am

 _Presumptuous? What a big word! I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful._

An unwilling blush spreads across Kurt's face at the endearment. The hopeless romantic inside of him is twisting happily, while the practical side of him recoils at the blatant attempt to get into Kurt's good graces. For all he knows, Blaine calling him endearing nicknames could be part of a greater agenda, one that involves something a lot more physical. Thinking that he couldn't let Blaine off the hook that easily, Kurt racks his brain for a derisive reply.

To Blaine: 1:41am

 _Beautiful huh? So no 'Little Hummel' then?_

Kurt's phone barely even touches the surface of his bedside table as Kurt moves to settle it down, before it flickers and chimes with another message from Blaine.

From Blaine:1:41am

 _Nope. Its pretty clear to me, and the rest of the world that there's nothing small about Kurt Hummel._

Kurt is unable to stop his breath from hitching at that. It is probably one of the nicest things Blaine has ever said to him. It's more than that though. It is a direct recognition of everything that Kurt is trying to accomplish. Refusing to play the victim anymore. Standing up to anyone who stood in his way. Though the irony is palpable, Kurt is surprisingly thankful that Blaine is the one to say this to him. It means that there may be hope for him after all.

Kurt decides not to reply, the screaming of his exhausted body becoming an alarming presence as he continues to stay awake.

Slowly, he reaches over to his bedside table and flicks the switch on the wire of his lampshade. What was once his illuminated bedroom, now transforms into darkness, where Kurt slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

The next day for Kurt is a blur of restlessness and anticipation. He works his shift at the diner like a madman, rapidly waiting on agitated customers without so much as a glare or a flippant remark. With a slightly disgusted expression on her face, Santana watches him. She knows how much this date means to him, and consequently hates to see him so worked up. Inwardly, she thanks whatever god is listening, that Kurt hasn't gotten to the cleaning stage of his anxiety yet. The day that Kurt Hummel picks up a cloth and a broom is the day that he has completely lost it. It's as Santana is contemplating this that she looks over to see Kurt's outstretched hand in the direction of a broom.

"Oh hell no." She snaps, striding over to him and slapping his hand out of the way.

Kurt lets out a yelp, retreating his hand into his chest defensively. Wide, confused eyes meet Santana's and she almost restrains herself from giving Kurt some well needed advice. Almost.

"What was that for." Kurt protests.

Santana places her hands on her hips. "You know damn well what Hummel. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kurt narrows his eyes at her. He thinks that it is pretty obvious what he is doing, but apparently someone didn't get the memo.

"What does it look like I am doing. I am _cleaning_." is Kurt's sarcastic reply.

He turns to continue with his work, before feeling the sharp grip of Santana's fingernails digging into his skin once again. This time he merely grits his teeth in response, slowly turning back around to face her.

"Santana what is your problem?" He demands, indignantly.

"My problem is that you're clearly inwardly stressing about your date tonight and it's eating you alive." Santana pauses before shifting her weight into a more dominating pose, perhaps to reinforce her intentions to intimidate him. "Frankly, it's pathetic. And I am tired of seeing it."

Kurt takes in Santana's admonishing words with a scowl. The corners of his mouth twitch in an attempt to retaliate with a scolding, and maybe even malicious response, but decides against it. It isn't her fault that Kurt is a nervous wreck. No matter how hard he tries to push it from his mind, he's terrified. Terrified of knowing Blaine again. Terrified of falling for Blaine again, and potentially stimulating the growth of something that could turn into a relationship. Although Kurt had thought he was ready, he is far from it. As if Santana can see the inner conflict inside of him, her expression suddenly softens.

"Look Hummel. I know you're scared. And that's okay. Just don't let this fear get in the way of something that could go really well, as long as you let it." She says kindly.

Kurt gives her a small smile, his heart suddenly warming a little at Santana's words. Who knew that she was capable of being a decent human being?

"Oh and if you tell anyone I said any of that, I will end you." Santana suddenly threatens, before stalking away.

If Kurt didn't know her so well, he would've been slightly alarmed at that comment. But since it's Santana, he's willing to let it slide. He has a feeling that she's an angel at heart. _Yeah Angel of Death,_ He thinks acerbically to himself. Shaking his head, he attempts to forget about his date and works the rest of his shift. Before he knows it, it's 5 o'clock and he needs to go home and get ready to meet Blaine outside the diner in 2 hours. With a weary heart, Kurt heads home.

Kurt waits anxiously outside the diner, attempting to resist the urge to check his watch every five seconds. He knows he's early. He made sure of it in fact. But the fact doesn't make his nerves less prominent, in fact it only makes them worse; he can feel them boiling up in his chest viciously. He has no idea what Blaine has in stall for him tonight. He texted him earlier to at least get a hint of where they would be going. But, Blaine had remained adamantly stubborn: he wasn't telling Kurt a thing. The enigma of the situation only fuels Kurt's worries and it's just when he's considering running back home to his flat, that Blaine comes into view, and boy does he look good.

His ebony curls are the straightest he's ever seen them, blown off his face to reveal Blaine's customary smirk. His outfit - much to Kurt's delight - is actually somewhat fashionable. The light grey slacks that he's wearing compliment the blazer that Blaine has placed over a black button down t-shirt, that is tucked in at the waist. Kurt suddenly feels like the only thing Blaine needs now is a pair of sunglasses, but the thought dies just as Blaine approaches and stops abruptly in front of him.

"Wow." He breathes, scrutinising Kurt's appearance.

Kurt ducks his head to hide his blush, which also allows him to review his chosen outfit for the night. He's wearing tight black leather pants, with a white button up t-shirt, under a black leather waist coat. To accessorise further, he's wearing a dark blue scarf which complements his boots of the same colour: He couldn't resist wearing his new boots that he'd bought a weeks prior.

"Does that mean I look good?" Kurt asks, with an eyebrow raised teasingly.

Blaine scoffs in reply. "You look amazing Kurt."

The compliment makes Kurt's heart jump in his chest, but it also makes him feel slightly uncomfortable. Blaine's comment is full of sincerity, and it's just something that Kurt isn't entirely used to yet.

"Thank you. You look...interesting." Kurt grins as he watches expression flicker from crestfallen to mildly offended.

"Interesting? These are some my best clothes!" Blaine protests.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yeah I can tell."

To his surprise, Blaine laughs loudly at that, a full fledged guffaw as he leads Kurt to light blue ford parked on the side of the road. Blaine walks round to the passenger side and opens the door for Kurt, motioning for him to climb inside in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Really though. I appreciate the effort you've made." Kurt says as he climbs in the car. A few moments later he looks over to his side to see Blaine staring at him intently. With a deep breath he continues. "A part of me expected you not to show up at all. To treat this like a joke like you did-"

Kurt stops himself from saying it, not wanting to relive that moment again.

Blaine is silent for a moment before he finishes Kurt's sentence for him "- Like I did in high school."

His voice is sombre, laced with regret. Kurt desperately wants to believe it. To believe in him.

"Kurt-" Blaine breaks off to run his fingers through his hair. When he continues, his tone is pained. "I want you to know that it wasn't a joke for me. Back in high school. I genuinely liked you, I did I just-"

"You just what?" Kurt snarls. He isn't aware of the exact moment that anger took him, but while Blaine had been talking, resentment and unbridled rage had risen to its climax. "You just thought that it would be amusing for you and your low life friends to play with the naive little freshman. To make a bet to see how long it would take you to seduce me?"

"There was no bet Kurt!"

"Really? Then why did you kiss me and had practically what was a relationship with me after months of teasing and torment. Why did you hide me away like I was your biggest shame? Why I hear one of your friends talking about me like I was your trophy slut?" Kurt snaps.

There is ringing in his ears and he's feeling everything he felt years ago, the shame, the humiliation, but most of all the heartache.

"Because I was trying to protect you Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Kurt scowls at that and reaches for the door handle to let himself out of the car: he's had enough of this.

"No wait!" Blaine grasps his arm tightly, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please Kurt just wait, let me explain please."

Kurt's sighs weakly, before nodding slowly. He supposes that it can't get any worse. He's tired of holding grudges.

He hears Blaine take a deep breath before he speaks. Perhaps to ready himself to spout out any lie that comes to mind. Or to tell Kurt the truth. Kurt figures that he'll determine which one it is when he hears Blaine's side of the story.

"I kissed you because I liked you. I'd liked you for months. But for some reasons the other seniors hated you, so I disguised my crush on you through teasing you. It was by far the worst way to get your attention, but at least I still had it." Blaine gulps and continues. "Then one day, I saw you, sitting under the bleachers, crying. I think one of my friends had said something or whatever. I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and then I kissed you."

Kurt closes his eyes, memories flooding back to him. The memory of Blaine's lips on his. He'd kissed him carefully, with the hesitance of a young boy, but the passion of a young man.

"And then before I knew it, I was seeing you outside of school. We hung out and I fell for you Kurt, I really did. But I had to keep it a secret, because I didn't know what my friends would do to you if they found out. They knew I was gay, but they hated you. So in front of them I teased you, but with you I - well - you know what I did." Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose, and Kurt can't help but observe that it is something he does when he's frustrated. "But then one of my friends saw us, and threatened to tell everyone. I couldn't let him do that. So I broke it off with you. I told you that what we had was fun, but it was time for me to move on. I know I broke your heart Kurt, but I did it to protect you. I never meant to hurt you."

Kurt blinks rapidly, attempting to clear his blurry vision. Tears block his view of Blaine, but he doesn't need to see him to feel the apology radiating off him.

"I believe you." Kurt says quietly, after a moment.

"Really?" Blaine asks carefully, his tone is surprised, as if he expects Kurt to immediately hate him for what he did. But the fact is, Kurt thought he'd gotten over it ages ago. It only took seeing Blaine again to realise that he still had some wounds that needed to be healed. Now, he knows the full story; now he can move on.

"Yes. But it doesn't mean I forgive you. For that I need time. But for now, I want to know where you're taking me." Kurt replies.

He watches as Blaine's eyes widen.

"What?" He says incredulously. "You still wanna go out with me after _that_."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yes. Despite your insufferable personality, I am pretty sure whatever you had planned is going to be worth it."

Blaine releases a surprised laugh, and instantly, the tension in the air evaporates.

"Well, I better not disappoint then." Blaine says with a wink.

He starts the engine of the car, and reverses out of the tight space he'd been forced to park in. As they head towards their destination, Kurt can't help but let a small smile take residence on his features. After everything that's happened, there's a warm feeling in his stomach. Maybe there's hope for this date after all.

It takes them half an hour to reach the place that Blaine is taking them. Kurt had expected the journey to be slightly awkward, worried that they wouldn't be able to fall into a comfortable pattern of talking and flirting. Surprisingly, Blaine had been the perfect gentleman. He'd questioned Kurt curiously, and seemed to be genuinely interested in his responses. Kurt had returned the favour, suddenly desperate to know more about him.

"Blaine where the hell are we?" Kurt asks, his tone mildly concerned.

His eyes scan their surroundings. The car is parked next to a small lake, surrounded by trees with long, twisted branches. Although there is no one around, the place seems alive, thrumming with activity and energy.

It takes Kurt a while to notice the set up in front of them from the car, but when he does, he gasps. Directly in his line of sight, a white Italian canvas tent veranda stands tall beside the lake. Fairy lights are scattered across the top, weaving intricately into the tent, before curling then back out again. Kurt notices a dining table set for two inside, with tall glasses placed next to intricately folded napkins. It's beautiful, and carefully thought out. Kurt can't believe his eyes.

"Oh my God." He breathes.

Blaine watches him with a pleased smile. In this moment, he believes that all of it has been worth it: their argument, seeing Kurt again and planning this date for him. His heart is bursting with elation, because he knows he's the one that has put a smile on Kurt's face.

"Come on." Blaine motions for Kurt to get out of the car, while climbing out of the vehicle himself.

Kurt can't help but breathe in the raw scent of the outdoors, as he steps out of the car. Normally, Kurt hates being outside, the mud and grass presenting a constant threat to his impeccable choices of clothing. However, there's something about today that makes Kurt suddenly forget about his distaste for nature. Now that he's outside, he can see the blends of orange, purple and pinks that are painted across the sky, indicating the end of the day and the prospect of a new one. Not even Kurt can hate the outdoors in this moment.

They walk in unison towards the tent, while sneaking careful glances at each other from the corner of their eyes. Anxiety grasps Blaine as he worries that Kurt won't like the date, while Kurt antagonises over the future between him and Blaine.

It's not long before both of them are settled at the table, face to face, and peering at each other over their glasses of champagne. Blaine had prepared a meal - Spaghetti Carbonara - for them to enjoy along with a red velvet chocolate cake for dessert. It takes Kurt a minute to figure it how Blaine had preserved all this food, noticing the metal trays in the corner with four little metal bowls lit with fire underneath them. The thought of Blaine making such an effort leaves Kurt flustered and desperately searching for neutral topics of conversation that don't include implications of romance of any kind. For a while, there is silence between them, as they both devour their dinner. Kurt occasionally takes a minute to let out an appreciative moan at the quality of Blaine's cooking, to which Blaine either responds with a smirk or a rosy tint to his cheeks.

"I take it you like the food then?" Blaine asks with a smirk.

"It's delicious. I request the contact details of the five star chef that made it." is Kurt's melodramatic reply, to which Blaine responds with an eye roll.

"You're sitting right in front of him."

"I am?" Kurt gasps in mock surprise. "Fascinating. I don't know whether to ask for your recipes or your autograph."

Blaine laughs at that, shaking his head at Kurt's theatrical sarcasm.

"Now you're just teasing." Blaine accuses.

Kurt throws him a wink in response, which causes Blaine's heart to stutter in his chest. While he forces himself to calm down, both him and Kurt finish the rest of their meals. The continue to chat amicably about everything and nothing, and the more they talk, Kurt finds that his doubts about Blaine are starting to vanish. Blaine's determination and effort to essentially earn Kurt's forgiveness is obviously genuine; He can't blame a guy for trying, and Blaine seems to be _really_ trying. With this newfound positivity towards Blaine, Kurt suddenly finds himself opening up to him. He tells him about his relationship with his dad, and even the brief romantic fling he'd had with a guy when he'd first arrived in New York.

Although he attempts to conceal it, Blaine's jealously is conspicuous on his features, as he hears Kurt talk about his ex. Of course Blaine has no reason to be jealous, but that doesn't mean the Kurt doesn't appreciate the sentiment. It's when Kurt realises that his stomach flutters whenever Blaine laughs at one of his jokes, or that his palms are sweaty with nerves, that he is really enjoying himself. The talking. The subtle flirting. All of it is not unknown to Kurt, but it feels somewhat special with Blaine. Perhaps it's his old high school crush awakening within him. Or perhaps it's something tangible; a prospect of new love that is worth salvaging.

"I can't believe you dared to go to the mall during Black Friday." Blaine says in disbelief, as Kurt tells him about the time he broke his arm after running for a pair of jeans.

Kurt shrugs: there's a modest smile on his features. "What can I say? Bargains are more important to me than my safety. He examines the label on Blaine's blazer. "But you can't talk, Mr Armani."

Blaine looks down at his outfit, and blushes bashfully. It's the most vulnerable Kurt has ever seen him.

"I know, I know." He admits." My normal style is a little more rough. However, I know you appreciate a guy in designer clothing."

Kurt nods in agreement. "That I do."

"More than anything though." Blaine's voice drops to a sultry whisper, as he leans across the table. "I just wanted to impress you."

Kurt's feels his throat suddenly go dry. The statement is so painfully honest: he can see it in Blaine's expression. This time he is far from teasing. There's now a seriousness to Blaine Anderson that was never there before.

"Oh." Kurt says, his voice taking on a breathless quality.

Blaine raises an eyebrow expectantly, perhaps hoping that Kurt will say something else.

"Consider me impressed." He finishes, with a nervous laugh.

Shyly, Kurt glances back down at his dessert, and focuses his attention on eating. He can feel Blaine's eyes on him, and senses that he's going to say something before he opens his mouth.

"Kurt." He said vehemently; his voice trembles slightly. It makes Kurt almost shiver. "I just want you to know that I really, really like you. I want to make that very clear. I know I screwed up in high school, but I am trying to make up for it now."

Kurt doesn't know what to say. Blaine's words are ringing in his ears, and all he can focus on is the fears running through his mind. What if he's just playing with you again? What if he's lying? What if he hurts you again? But in the midst of this doubt, there's a tiny spark of longing that Kurt knows that he can't ignore. Yes, Blaine hurt him in the past. Yes, he doesn't have to forgive him, neither is he completely ready for it. But he wants to. Oh God does he want to. Plus he can practically feel the sincerity radiating off Blaine; Kurt would be a fool to ignore it.

"I like you too." Kurt says softly. "But I can't get hurt again. You can't treat me like you did in high school Blaine. I won't be anyone's dirty little secret, even if it isn't intentional."

Blaine's hazel eyes flash with regret at the mention of how he treated Kurt in high school. He did it to protect him, but in the process, Blaine hurt him more than his friends ever could've.

"I won't do that Kurt. I promise. Please I -" Blaine stops for a moment. A moment later, he continues. "I-I just want to get to know you again."

When he finishes talking, Blaine's expression is hopeful, and as he sees a slow smile creep across Kurt's face, he's practically beaming.

"I think that can be arranged." Kurt concedes with a wink.

Blaine chuckles happily. Although Kurt hasn't explicitly said it, he feels like he's been given a second chance; this time he's not going to waste it.

All of a sudden, Blaine grins wickedly. He has an idea.

"Are you finished?" Blaine asks eagerly, and Kurt nods slowly in reply, wondering what has gotten into to Blaine

Abruptly, Blaine launches to his feet - almost knocking his glass over - and holds his hand out to Kurt.

"Come on." He says; his body is practically thrumming with anticipation.

Kurt regards Blaine's outstretched hand with a skeptical expression on his face. He hates surprises. And although Blaine's surprises have been pleasant so far, he has no idea what he has in store for him now.

"Please Kurt. I don't bite." Blaine pleads.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at that.

"Okay maybe I do. But only if you're into that." Blaine scrutinises Kurt's expression and notices the light blush that has formed on his cheeks. He decides to tease him a little more. "Which I recall you seem to like very much, as I remember that one time in high school when we -"

"Blaine!" Kurt barks, his rosy cheeks now a scolding shade of red. "I get the point."

Blaine smirks. "So will you come?"

The request does nothing to rid Kurt of his blush, and if Blaine's forever present smirk is any indication, he is well aware of the innuendo in his question.

"Fine." Kurt grumbles, taking Blaine's hand reluctantly. He leads them outside, and together they walk hand in hand towards the lake. Kurt can feel the wheels in his head turning as he tries to figure out Blaine's motive. When they stop directly in front of the lake, Kurt begins to get a pretty good idea.

"Oh no way." Kurt snaps, snatching his hand from Blaine's grasp.

Blaine bends down to remove his shoes, removing his blazer shortly afterwards.

"What?" He asks innocently, and is met with a glare from Kurt.

"Don't what me Blaine Anderson. I am not getting in that water."

Continuing to strip down to his underwear, Blaine seems to not have heard him. Kurt's gaze settles on Blaine's toned chest and muscled arms, and almost ceases his protests immediately. Almost. He will not succumb to the will of Blaine Anderson, no matter how hot his body is.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurt." Blaine complains.

In the next second, he takes a step backwards into the lake, the water from the splash hitting Kurt gracefully in the face.

"Blaine!" He shrieks, closing his eyes to prevent water from getting in them.

"Oh I love it when you say my name." He hears Blaine mutter lasciviously.

"Blaine." He snaps warningly.

Once he opens his eyes, he sees that Blaine is lying on his back in the water, his arms tucked underneath his head. He looks relaxed, and infuriatingly appealing.

"Yes dear?" He replies smoothly.

Kurt throws him a glare, before crossing his arms in a huff. There's no way he's getting in that water. There's no way-

A loud, contented sigh from Blaine interrupts Kurt's musings. Kurt has to refrain from letting out a scream of frustration.

"Kurt I can feel your animosity from here."

"You're incorrigible." Kurt growls.

"And you're hot." Blaine retorts.

Kurt's eyes widen at that, his cheeks burning with pleasure. Despite the warmth he feels at the compliment, he continues to glare at Blaine.

"Oh I am sorry. Was that the wrong adjective? How about smart? Funny? Adorable? Beautiful?"

The more Blaine talks, the more Kurt can feel his resolve slipping. What's worse, is that his affection for Blaine grows with it. He fears that he will become a permanent shade of red after this evening because of the attention.

"Oh for God's sake." Kurt snaps as he starts to undress.

He figures that they're in the middle of nowhere, and that its dusk, so no one is likely to see him with his clothes off anyway. When he's down to his underwear, Kurt jumps into the lake, faintly hearing Blaine's 'whoop' of encouragement. The water is surprisingly cool, and feels heavenly against Kurt's clammy skin. Blaine watches Kurt's reaction, and revels in the fact that the other man seems to like it. He swims over to Kurt and grins at him: Kurt replies with an eye roll.

"You know you love it." Blaine teases.

"Really?" Kurt baits him.

Blaine swims closer to Kurt, close enough to whisper in his ear. The proximity makes Kurt shiver.

" _Really_." He breathes into Kurt's neck.

Kurt's eyes dart in their sockets, attempting to find a way of distracting himself from the way Blaine's closeness makes him feel. Suddenly, he grabs Blaine's head and dunks him down into the water, swimming away abruptly afterwards. When Blaine comes back up for air, there's a mischievous glint in his eye. Instantly, Kurt knows that he's made a mistake.

"Oh it's on." Blaine growls, chasing after Kurt.

They splash around for a while, both taking turns in dunking and chasing each other. At one point, Blaine catches Kurt, grasping his upper arms tightly. But instead of dunking him, he moves his arms down slowly to wrap around Kurt's waist. Kurt gulps nervously.

Blaine then pulls him tight against his body, so tight that Kurt can feel Blaine's racing heart beat against his own chest.

"Got you." Blaine whispers. Kurt can't reply. He's frozen in Blaine's arms. His whole body is alert, shouting with longing. He wants Blaine to kiss him. He _needs_ Blaine to kiss him. "This time, I am not letting you go."

Kurt's breath hitches at that. "Then don't."

Blaine's gaze flickers down to glance at Kurt's lips. Kurt can't help but think that this is the worst kind of torture. Blaine stares at him, and he can see the question in his eyes. He understands why Blaine is hesitant. He wants Kurt to decide his fate, instead of having it decided for him.

"Do it." Kurt breathes, and he does.

It's not the kiss that Kurt expects. It's a simple touch of the lips. A peck of a kiss. But somehow that's what makes it more special. Blaine presses his lips to Kurt softly, but desperately, as if this kiss is something he's been waiting for: for a long time. It's different from their first kiss. That one was long, spontaneous and lustful. This one is short, sweet and possesses the innocence of two teenage boys, but the passion of two men who have been in love for decades. Though Kurt is elated because of the kiss, he can't help but look at Blaine with a questioning gaze.

"I want to take this slow." Blaine confesses softly, while stroking Kurt's hip with his thumb, leaving tingles on his skin. "You deserve the world Kurt."

Kurt flushes at that, but can't bring himself to disagree with Blaine. He's been through some hard times. He's a good person and he tries his hardest to get what he wants. Maybe he doesn't deserve the world, but he deserves something.

"I - Thank you Blaine." Kurt replies, his tone filled with a mixture of astonishment and giddiness."For saying that. You don't know how much that means to me, coming from you."

"Oh I think I do." Blaine says with a smile.

Kurt chucked, feeling the fondness that he has for Blaine growing steadily in his chest. Slowly, he leans forward, and presses a lingering kiss on Blaine's forehead. The way that he releases a contented sigh makes Kurt feel like he made the right choice in going on this date with him. Together, they climb out of the lake, and dry themselves off with the towels that Blaine gathers from the boot of his car (surprise, surprise). After that, Kurt helps Blaine clear up the meal, and bundle the kitchen utensils, containers and trays into Blaine's car.

"What about the tent canvas veranda?" Kurt asks.

"I am going to leave it. Maybe someone else can use it one day." Blaine replies, his tone a little sad.

Kurt grins at that. He knows that Blaine is hoping two people will use it one day in the same way that they did. After everything is all packed up, they both climb into the car, but not before Kurt surveys his surroundings one last time. He feels like he owes something to this place. This beautiful, enigmatic secluded place. One day, he'll come back here, hopefully with the same person as before.

As Blaine starts the car, he glances over at Kurt and gives him a wink.

When Kurt smirks back at him, Blaine takes the opportunity to lace their fingers together, settling their intertwined hands between them.

Without realising it, Kurt lets out a contented sigh.

All of his life, he's been waiting for something. In high school he'd thought he'd found it and lost it. But now, now he is sitting next to the thing he thought he lost with a warmth in his chest that confirmed his suspicions. He's found what he's looking for, and he has a sneaking suspicion that Blaine has too.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaine asks him, without taking his gaze from the road. Instead, he squeezes Kurt's hand, as if he can sense Kurt's thoughts from a simple twitch of his fingers.

"Yeah I am great." And for the first time in his life, he thinks he means it.


End file.
